People interact with computer applications through user interfaces. While audio, tactile, and similar forms of user interfaces are available, visual user interfaces through a display device are the most common form of a user interface. With the development of faster and smaller electronics for computing devices, smaller size devices such as handheld computers, smart phones, tablet devices, and comparable devices have become common. Such devices execute a wide variety of applications ranging from communication applications to complicated analysis tools. Many such applications access multiple data sources to retrieve data.
Vast number of data sources and data types complicate data aggregation. Indeed, updates, changes, and/or additions to data from different sources cause difficulties in management of data consumed by a client application. While maintaining the data from variety of data sources, an additional layer of complication faced by a consumer includes ownership of the data. Complications with multiple data sources and vast number of data types may lead to mismanagement of data associated with a consumer.